


Beauty and the Beast

by ofmoonlightnstardust



Series: Kylo Ren [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, kylo ren fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmoonlightnstardust/pseuds/ofmoonlightnstardust
Summary: The reader is forced to live together with Kylo Ren on his mission of conquest, living on a spaceship. Soon she begins to realize that the Beast she thought she could never escape from is actually not that bad…After an anonymous request: can you maybe write a kylo x reader based off beauty and the beast? Thanksss :):)
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Reader
Series: Kylo Ren [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101689
Kudos: 6





	Beauty and the Beast

Most people might assume that being a princess is easy and maybe even fun. But these people are only blinded by the idea of being a princess, the glamour of banquets, the gilded palace, and the money. Some people, therefore, imagine a life full of happiness and the freedom of choice.

You, on the other hand, knew the reality of this dream every little girl had imagined at least once in a lifetime. The biggest regret and also biggest choice you made was the one that saved your country, the survival of the kingdom your parents taught you right to love. Your self-sacrifice as the ultimate price, the cherry for the prince of the galaxy and your personal arch-enemy – Kylo Ren, Prince of the First Order.

That was two months ago, two month of captivity in a golden cage, actually you needed to admit that it was more of a silver-steel cage that flew from planet to planet you were trapped in. Nevertheless, you were helpless. Lost in a huge spaceship that made you feel lonely an numb inside, the cold metal around you, making your fingers freeze, the even colder atmosphere of work, the monotonous command and response. No laughs, no friendly faces around you, no birds chirping and the sun shining on your skin, only the dark and threatening universe around you. And then there was Kylo Ren, unreadable, controlled and so cold, the prince who took you as no less than a captive.

Yet you were confused by him. He was mysterious, a trait that made the beast you secretly cursed over and over again in your head, interesting. The curiosity was tickling in your fingers, lurking deep in your frozen heart, daring you to challenge. It began with the dinners Kylo asked you to assist, always dressed up like it was another royal banquet you used to love back at your home planet. This time, you were dressed in a light yellow, your favorite color. It reminded you of home. You looked into the mirror, waiting to be guarded downstairs to dine. What you saw didn’t surprise you anymore. An empty husk or what was left of the person you once were, sad eyes glancing over the long dress that flowed like a waterfall down your body. A sad sunflower, you thought.

The sounds of your steps screamed into the silence as you entered the long dining room, a full window front showing the everlasting darkness of space. Your eyes shifted to the broad tall man standing in front of it, back facing you. Black attire, a dramatic coat, as always, you thought, raven curls, pale face, a distant gaze, him. You continued to walk down the room, the long table with food of every kind left you unimpressed and stopped next to him, tilting your head to look him in the face, the scar on his cheek, the long nose and lifted head, illuminated by the faint shimmer of the candlelight.

The heavy silence spread between the both of you. It wasn’t even uncomfortable for you anymore. The silence was somehow soothing your soul, broken by the homesickness and uncertainty about your future. Any conversation would have been useless anyway, you both knew it wouldn’t change the fact that he had stolen you from your planet, a sacrifice in exchange for the survival of your planet.

But not today…

‘Why do you hate me?’, he breathed, voice calm and quiet, eyes not shifting from the point in the distance his gaze was fixed on. You thought, really thought about the question before responding.

'I don’t hate you Kylo’, you sighed, fiddling with the ridiculous dress you were wearing. You struggled to find words for your situation. 'I just miss them’, you confessed. His head turned to you in an instant. You avoided his gaze, hiding your face behind your hair in order to hide the raw emotions that showed on your face like an open book. Emotions you had been suppressing for way too long.

'I know’, Kylo pressed out, his hands forming fists and releasing it, temper rising up, pressing into his chest. You cleared your voice.

'Then why did you destroy my life?’, you dared to whisper quietly, turning your back towards him, hiding the hot tears that were slipping out of your eyes.

You flinched as someone almost knocked down the door, knocking on your door. You asked him to come in, by the strength you were certain it was Kylo and not a stormtrooper ordering to go here and there or anywhere. You stood up, organizing your clothes and closing the book you were reading. An improvement from your empty self a few weeks ago. Kylo came into your room, his presence as vibrant as always.

'There’s something you need to see’, he declared stiffly, face expressionless. Your eyes widened in disbelief as you counted up things. You sank to the ground, hands on your face.

'My parents’, you prayed, tears shooting into your eyes. But Kylo remained unmoved. You were astonished by the cruelty of him, the carelessness.

'Stand up, girl’, he commanded. You remained speechless on the ground. 'Your parents, your country is fine, Y/N. Do you think I break my promises?’, he criticized a hint of disappointment coating his voice. You breathed out deeply, a heavy weight lifting from your chest.

'I miss home’, you mumbled, silent tears streaming down your face. Your ragged breathing filled the silence.

'I’m sorry’, Kylo whispered, a slight wind stroking your hair as Kylo stormed off, shutting the door behind you with a loud thud.

'For you’, Kylo said and opened the double doors to a room in the spaceship you’ve never seen before

Your mouth dropped in disbelief as you took a look at the huge hall extending in front of you. A sea of sunflowers covered the whole space, rows, and rows of yellow forming an ocean of yellow and black dots in between, extending over your head.

Your eyes glistened with you as you caressed the satin leaves and moved into the sea of the flower, the flower of your home planet. You didn’t even realize that tears were streaming down your face as you moved from row to row, still awed by the abundance of flowers. In an instant you stopped, turning around, hair flowing around you. You looked at the man, dressed in black, standing like a statue in the sea of yellow.

'Why?’, you asked, real interest coating your voice. He tilted his head, an expression of surprise plastered on his normally so expressionless face.

'Oil supply of the ship’, he responded stiffly. If it wasn’t him in front of you, you could have sworn his cheeks were colored by a tint of pink. A laughter escaped from your mouth and you took your raised your hand to your face, eyes wide as you locked eyes with Kylo. You didn’t move as he continued to let his gaze wander over your face, eyes glistening as he saw you happy for the first time since your sacrifice. Maybe this wasn’t the end of your life, you thought. But that still didn’t solve the unsolved question you had been asking yourself since your first day on the ship: Why did he take you and let your planet survive? Why you, a rather normal princess in a galaxy of many… What did he want with a human like you?


End file.
